Cold Hearted Affair
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Goten babysitting Pan for Gohan and Videl while they're away at work causes a scandalous affair. Rated M for Lemon
1. Babysitting

**Author's Note: This is set around before the last DBZ episode.**

**Chapter 1**

It was an average Saturday morning in the village where the Son families lived. There was Goku, Chi-Chi and their seventeen-year-old son Goten, all living peacefully in their house, whereas next-door was Goku and Chi-Chi's oldest son, Gohan, living with his wife that he's known since she was his high school sweetheart, Videl and their four-year-old daughter Pan.

At 5:30 AM, Videl was just starting to wake up next to her sleeping husband Gohan. 'Ugh, lazy…' she thought to herself as she always does every morning when she sees her husband sleeping through their alarm. She decided to wake him up for work after a nice hot shower.

As Videl walked back into the room, naked and wet wrapped in a towel with a second around her hair, she started to dig out her clothes from the closet as a sleepy Gohan began to stir awake. "O-Oh, good morning honey…," he says drowsily as he rubs the tiredness from his eyes. Videl takes a quick glance at him before standing back up, walking around the room to gather the rest of her clothes.

"Good morning," she replies to him as she removes her towels, much to Gohan's unawareness as he's still trying to get completely awake. "You should hurry up and get in the shower; we're going to be late for that meeting at Capsule Corp.," Videl reminded Gohan as she slips her black knee-high socks on. He yawns as he gets out of the bed, eyes half-shut as he drowsily makes his way into the bathroom.

A few minutes later after blow drying her hair with Gohan just now getting dressed, Videl is wearing her business suit. "Are you sure Goten is okay with watching Pan so early and for such a long time?" Videl asks Gohan as they make their way out of their bedroom.

"He should be, I'll call over there and see if he's coming," he said. Videl bit her bottom lip before speaking,

"Shouldn't you just fly over to his window or something? Calling could wake up your parents…." Gohan blinked and smiled halfway.

"Nah, knowing mom she's probably already awake and my dad could sleep through anything," he said smiling as he picks up the phone and dials a number.

~Ring, Ring~

~Ring, Ring~

"Uh… hello?" a groggy Goten says after he picks up the ringing phone.

"Hey bro, are you still going to watch Pan for us while we're at that meeting Bulma set up?" Gohan asks his little brother.

"Yeah man… I got mom to show me how to work this new alarm clock she got me the other day just to wake up in time…," he says, still tired as he rubs at his eyes from the other end of the phone.

"Okay then bro, Videl and I really have to get to work now so try to hurry."

"Sure thing…" Goten says after a groan before he hangs up his cell phone. 'I have no idea why I let Trunks even talk me into buying one of those things…,' he thinks to himself as he looks at his phone he dropped on his bed.

Around ten minutes later, Goten arrives next door to his brother's house wearing the same clothes he had on when he fell asleep last night.

"You didn't even take time to change clothes?" Gohan asks as he opens the door. Goten looked at him gloomily and made his way to the couch.

"You said you had to get to work soon…," Goten tiredly says as he comfortably lay on the couch. As soon as his head hit the arm rest, Videl walks in the room with a briefcase with her hair up nicely.

"Don't fall asleep Goten," she says as she walks over towards him and Gohan. "Pan will probably wake up within the next hour or so." Goten stretches out his arms and yawns as he relaxes on his brother and sister-in-law's couch.

"Yeah, sure- sure thing," he says with a second yawn. Gohan laughs as Videl rolls her eyes.

"Well bro, we'll be back around the afternoon, if you need anything just call Mom since we aren't allowed to answer our phones in the office; thanks again for watching Pan for us!" he says with a smile as both he and Videl exit the house.

'Oh yeah, spending my entire Saturday babysitting… so much fun!" Goten thought to himself as he quickly drifts off back to sleep.


	2. In a New Light

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>As Goten lazily snoozes on his brother and sister-in-law's couch, he suddenly awakes when his rambunctious four-year-old niece Pan comes crashing down on top of him.<p>

"Gah!" he screamed as unexpected pain rushed through his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Pan on top of him grinning.

"Hey Uncle Goten! Let's do something!" she cheerfully says, jittering up and down on her uncle. Goten runs his hand through his hair and squeezes his eyes shut, mumbling.

"Alriiight… did you just now wake up or something?" he said as he sat her on the couch next to him, standing up.

"Yes; just right now!" she happily exclaims as she tugs on Goten's pant leg. He sighs but smiles down at his happy niece none the less.

"Well, uh…," Goten was at a loss of words. This was his first time babysitting Pan and he forgot everything Gohan and Videl lectured him about the day before in preparation. He was looking back and thinking it might've been a good idea to not have volunteered babysitting for Pan and just let his mom watch after her, but shrugged it off. He rarely got to see his niece since Chi-Chi usually stuffed him in his room with a book every day of his life. "Are you… hungry?"

"Yeah!" she says as she continuously tugs at her uncle's leg. Goten gave a long sigh but smiled down at his niece before placing his hand behind her back and walking her to the kitchen. "I want cereal!" Pan happily shouts as she reaches for a box on top of the counter.

"Alright… sounds simple enough!" he said with an easygoing smile. "Maybe this isn't going to be so hard after all!" he cheerfully thinks with a smile as he grabs a bowl from the dishwasher and a carton of milk from the refrigerator.

Within minutes, a happy Pan is eating her cornflakes at the kitchen table while Goten tries to stay awake in the living room, flipping through the channels ever so bored. 'There's gotta be something fun we could do…,' he thought to himself, trying to find ideas to keep Pan occupied until Gohan and Videl get back from their Capsule Corp. meeting aswell as havin a good time himself. Suddenly it hit him as soon as Pan finished her cereal.

"I'm done Uncle Goten!" she says as she wipes her mouth clean from the milk. The young four year old took the bowl and flew over to the sink, dropping it in there before lowering herself on her feet.

"So what do you want to do now? We have the whole house to ourselves for the next few hours!" Goten tells her with a smile, stretching his arms out so he could waken up a little. Pan thought about it for a moment but the four-year-old was stumped.

"I don't know Uncle Goten, what can we do?" she cheerfully asks with a bright smile. Goten looks over at the window and smiles as he sees a sunshine blasting through the dark unlit house.

"Do you want to go outside and play a game of tag?" Goten asked, still smiling at his niece. Pan immediately flew up and touched her uncle on his shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" she giggly says before blasting off outside of the house. Goten suddenly alerts himself as his eyes dart open wide.

"I'm coming for you!" he says with a smile as he runs off outside after his niece. They played and flew outside the entire yard, even flying through the neighbor's yard in a carefree game a tag, giggling and laughing. Their playful activities went on for around two hours, right around when Gohan and Videl arrived back home.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I could ever sit through another one of those boring conferences ever again," Gohan said to his wife as he sighs, parking into the driveway. Videl smiles at him as she unbuckles her seatbelt.<p>

"It could have been worse; at least we didn't get fired," she replied.

"Bulma would never fire us, Videl…," he says to her whilst they make their way into the house. "Goten, Pan, we're home!" he hollered throughout the house. Soon after not getting a reply, Gohan walks to the kitchen and looks out the window seeing if they were outside. "Hey Videl, they're out here playing in the garden," he tells his wife who walks over into the room with him.

"With how hot out it is today they must be thirsty, I'll pour them lemonade and take it out to them," she said to Gohan, moving over to the refrigerator and pulling out the pitcher.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to go over next door and see how Mom and Dad are doing; love you honey," Gohan says to Videl right before he brings her into a nice embrace after she sets the lemonade pitcher down on the counter, pressing his lips against hers before walking out of the house.

With Videl smiling as her husband leaves, she goes back to bring two glasses out of the dishwasher, pouring the ice cold lemonade into both, also sliding a straw in Pan's glass before she makes her way outside. As she opens the door with her shoulder, she stops herself from going any further. What had stopped her wasn't Goten and Pan doing anything they weren't supposed to be doing, but merely just seeing Goten out in the blazingly hot sunlight with his shirt off.

"Oh my…."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it isn't very long, but I did what I could to get some heavy work into the story.<strong>

**So I guess you know what the surprise pairing is now, right?**


	3. The Shocker

**Chapter 3**

****...****

As Videl stood at her back porch holding two glasses of lemonade, she felt like she couldn't move at all as she stared at her brother-in-law's shirtless body glistening as the waves of the hot sun hit him.

"Oh, hey Videl!" Goten said as he turned his head away from the patch of dirt he and Pan were messing with to see his sister-in-law. Videl immediately snaps herself to awareness and smiles at her daughter and Goten.

"Hi Goten…," the beautiful mother replied, while staring down at her daughter and smiling. "Have you been a good girl for Goten while your Papa and I was away, Pan?" The child smiles lovingly up at her mother and runs to hug her leg, to which Videl pulls up a giggling Pan in her arms with Goten smiling at them. "Come on, Goten, we'll fix you a cold drink, it's too hot out here to be playing outside," she tells her younger brother in law.

"Alright Videl," Goten replies, smiling with Pan who was being carried inside on her mother's shoulders. As Goten puts on his sweaty shirt that was lying beside him, he realizes that if he didn't know any better, he'd say that Videl gave him a flirty smile before turning to walk inside. He shrugs it off, realizing that would be stupid of him to think that and follows behind his family into their house.

"Hey bro," Gohan says to Goten as he walks in behind Gohan's wife and daughter. Gohan smiles when he sees Pan's happy gaze at him.

"Hey Gohan," Goten replies before Videl sets Pan down so that Gohan can see his daughter. Goten then follows Videl into the kitchen, where she proceeds to pour Goten a cold fruit drink for him as he sits at the kitchen table. Before Gohan can talk to his daughter, something odd catches his eye as he watches his wife and little brother in the next room.

'Hmm… Videl seems to be eying Goten awfully strange…,' Gohan thought before being interrupted by his daughter, who latched onto his leg. He almost instantly forgot what he was thinking about as he lifted his daughter up into his arms. "Hey Pan, where you a good girl for uncle Goten?"

"Yes papa!" the four-year-old said as she clung to her father's neck. "Me and Goten were digging outside near a tree and he gave me cereal!"

"Uncle Goten sure is fun to be around, isn't he?" Gohan says with a smile as he sets his daughter down. Once more, he can't help but to be bothered by an unknown irritating feeling about his wife and his brother, but he couldn't quit put his finger on it. 'Ugh, maybe I should just take a nap… that should clear my head,' he thought to himself. "I'm going to go upstairs and lay down now, Pan. If you need anything just ask your mother," he says to her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Okay papa!" she replied as Gohan made his way upstairs. As her father left, Pan decided to make her way into the kitchen to see what her Uncle and Mother were up to.

"So then she just sort of got freaked out and told me never to contact her again," Goten says to his sister-in-law as he sips his drink. Videl has an intrigue facial expression as she holds her head up on her hands, elbows placed firmly on the table.

"Wow, I didn't think Paris would be like that. I'm sorry about your loss, Goten, but at least you helped that old man get his car back on the ground," she says with a smile which is returned. Suddenly, Pan walks in the room, running up to her Mother, hugging her leg.

"Hey Momma, can we do something soon? Papa went to take a nap," she tells Videl, who raises an eyebrow as a thought crosses her mind.

"Gohan went to bed already? I needed him to watch Pan while I did some business over the computer," she says, looking slightly irritated.

"Don't worry Videl, I don't mind keeping an eye on the little squirt for a while longer if you need me to," he said with a smile, finishing up his drink as he carries his glass to the sink.

"Nonsense Goten, you've already helped out more than enough," she told him as he rinses out his glass. Another thought crossed Videl's mind as she looked back down at her Daughter.

"Hey Pan, would you like to go to Bra's house and play with her for awhile while I take care of some big people errands?" she asked her, bending over to give her daughter a sweet smile which is returned.

"Yay! I get to go to Bra's house!" Pan happily exclaimed, jumping up and down. Goten smiled at his happy niece as Videl went to the phone to call Bulma.

"Hello?" said the voice of Bulma Brief's from her cellular phone.

"Hey Bulma; it's Videl. Would it be okay if Pan came by to visit Bra for a little while? Gohan was supposed to watch her for me while I worked on those blueprints we spoke about earlier, but he… sort of fell asleep…" she said with bitterness at her husband.

"No problem Videl! Go ahead and send Pan on whenever you're ready, Bra will be happy to play with her," the blue-haired mother of Bra said into the phone. Videl smiles as she tells Bulma goodbye over the phone, hanging it up afterwards.

"Okay Pan, let's go ahead and get you to the Brief's house," Videl says to Pan, moving to her, who was standing next to Goten as she picks her up into her arms. "Goten, you can relax here if you'd like while I'm gone, our home is your home little brother," she sweetly said to her brother-in-law, smiling at him. This caused Goten to blush furiously, feeling as if his heart was truly touched when he heard Videl say those words. She was always like a sister to him as they grew up, and he even liked to pretend she was when he was younger.

"T-That's okay Videl!" Goten says just before Videl leaves with Pan. "Here, let me fly Pan over to the Briefs, it'll be faster and you can get back to your work quicker," he said with a smile after pulling himself together from his thoughts. Videl looked over her shoulder at the young hybrid saiyan and smiled, but looked weary at the same time.

"I don't know Goten; it's not that I don't trust you, but carrying Pan in your arms while you're flying? She can be a bit of a rascal as you know," she said before rubbing her daughter's head.

"Aw, come on Mommy! Please let Uncle Goten take me! Pl-e-e-e-ease!" the little girl pleaded.

"Yeah _sis_, please? I promise I won't let anything happen to her," Goten said, now giving a genially and assuring smile at Videl. She sighs before dropping Pan on her feet.

"Okay, you can go with Goten," she said, looking down at Pan who was smiling up at her mother.

"Yay! Uncle Goten!" she happily exclaimed, hugging Goten's leg as he chuckles, looking down at his niece.

"Be careful," Videl whispers into Goten's ear before kissing his cheek, then making her way back to her computer work. Goten blinked for a moment, feeling some strange feeling when Videl kissed him and whispered in his ear, but decided he could think later while taking Pan off to Bulma's place.

"Are you ready to go, champ?" Goten asks his niece, who is already climbing up onto his back.

"You bet Uncle Goten! Let's go let's go let's go!"

"Alright then, hang on!" Goten tells her as he quickly runs out of the house before blasting off into the air with his happy little niece.

In the house, Videl could see the two fly through the air from her window, smiling to herself. 'Oh Goten… you've always been so adorable.'

**...**

Minutes later after Goten dropped Pan off at the Briefs' house; he begins to take flight once more to get to home. Sometime up in the air however, he began to think back about what Videl said earlier about "their home is his home."

"Maybe they wouldn't mind if I dropped by? It'll be pretty boring over at home, and it'd be neat to see some of Videl's Capsule Corp. work…" he says to himself, before finally deciding to fly straight back to Gohan and Videl's house.

"Goten?" Videl asks to nobody in particular after hearing a knock at the door, thinking it was him. She sits up from her computer desk chair and moves to the door, opening it to be greeted by a smiling Goten. "Hey! Come on in," she tells him. Goten smiles at her and makes his way to the couch.

"I hope you don't mind Videl, but I thought I'd come back and hang out with you and Gohan for awhile when he gets up if that's fine with you," he says with a smile as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. Videl smiles back at him, arching her eyebrow, making Goten confused.

"That's perfect, Goten," Videl says, her eyes seeming to have a seductive glare that was making Goten accidentally attracted to his sister-in-law. Videl goes over to lock the door which goes unnoticed by Goten, as he's busy trying to snap out of his new weird feelings he got.

'W-What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking like that about Videl! She even called me her little brother earlier!' Goten thinks to his self as he runs his fingers through his hair. Finally he decides to take his mind off of his thoughts and ask Videl a question about her work.

"Uh, so Videl, um… what's that thing on the computer you're working on for Capsule Corp.?" he asks, nervously running a hand down the back of his head. Videl looked at him for a moment and smiled before shutting off the computer.

"I don't have any work, silly," she coyly says as she slowly walks over to a confused Goten, nervously grinding his teeth.

"Y-You don't? Um, pardon me for asking Videl, but why'd you make Pan go over to the Briefs' house if you didn't have anything to do?"

"So we could do this," the young mother said to her brother-in-law, placing her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips.

**Chapter End**

****...****

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the long time it took to update, I had other stuff to do and I'm a heavy procrastinator I must admit. Anyway, please leave your review and thoughts on the story, because every review counts an incredible amount on how the story goes and if it's even continued.**

**Oh, and one more thing, I ABSOLUTELY HATE this site's document editor. It wont let me use ANYTHING!  
><strong>


	4. Childhood Dream Come True

**Chapter 4**

**WARNING: This part of the story includes STRONG lemon… or whatever you want to call it, I'm not familiar with story lingo.**

* * *

><p>As Videl's heated kiss to Goten broke off, the young mother stared into the half-saiyan's eyes before innocently smiling at him. "How was that, Goten?"<p>

"It was… uh… it felt wron-," but before Goten could finish, Videl interrupted.

"But it feels so right, doesn't it?" she asks him with a sly grin, her eyes exploring Goten's body to find a bulge in his pants. "Haven't you always thought I was pretty?"

"Well… y-yes… I have, but… what about Goha-," he tried to say, but was interrupted by his sister-in-law once more.

"He's asleep. He won't know a thing, hon," she assured him, moving her hand down to the bulge in his pants. Goten's eyes wondered down to see Videl rubbing his boner, feeling all sorts of guilt in his brain for not stopping this… but like she said; it feels so right.

"A-Are you s-sure… this is alright?" He asks her, nervously looking around his brother's home as his breathing grew heavy.

"Of course it is Goten," Videl tells him with a sweet smile, putting her free hand to the younger's chin, lifting his face up to press her smooth, wet lips against his as her hand continued rubbing against his crotch. This time, Goten was more open to the kiss, guiltily closing his eyes in shame for what he was doing behind his brother's back as he moved his tongue past his sister-in-law's moist mouth. "Mm," Videl moaned into his mouth, happy that Goten was going along with her.

'What am I doing? This is all so messed up… I should stop… but Videl's so…,' Goten thought to himself, before losing his track of thought as Videl's tongue moved around the inside of his mouth, giving him a feeling that made him forget mostly about his brother's family. Minutes after the two's tongue wrestling, Videl broke her kiss with her younger brother-in-law to sink down to her knees, smirking up at him as she moved her hands to his waist, unbuckling his pants belt. Goten just sat on her couch and bit his lip, blushing as he saw the "MILF" as he would call her throw his belt to the ground, unzipping his pants zipper and lowering them down to his ankles. He could see her facial expression seem surprised when she got a better look at the bulge in his boxers.

"Mm, you look like you're as big as Gohan," she told him, giggling when she saw him blush madly at the comment. Afterwards she grabbed the waistline of his underwear, yanking them down as his nine-inch cock sprung free. Videl smirked, apparently guessing right that Goten's saiyan genetics would have made him well endowed. Without any further hesitation, she grabbed onto the bottom of his length, putting the head of his cock into her wet mouth, making Goten let out a whimpering-like sound of enjoyment.

"Ugh… oh, Videl…," he moaned out, giving Videl more encouragement to go down on his cock. She lowered her mouth further on the seventeen-year-old's length, her tongue licking around the underbelly of his cock. She moaned sweetly as her hand gently stroked the bottom of his member as her mouth bobbed up and down on the upper part, causing Goten to let out numerous moans and whimpers of ecstasy. Nervously not knowing what he should do, Goten slowly moved his hand to his elder sister-in-law's hair, rubbing her head gently. Her eyes gazed up at him in approval, continuing to work her mouth and hand around his cock.

'He's so big and young… this is so wrong, but I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck him when he got older…,' Videl thought to herself as she released her mouth from Goten's cock, a trail of saliva hanging from her bottom lip and his cock head. Her hand went up his length, stroking it a bit to clean off her saliva. "Would you like to go further Goten?" she asked him with another genuine smile. 'I can at least ask him that,' she thought.

As Goten took a moment to thought, Videl's beautiful charm overwhelmed him as he suddenly didn't care about his brother at the moment; all he wanted to do was fuck the girl he's had a crush on since the age of seven. "Okay… but what if Gohan wakes up?" he asked her. Videl giggled a little.

"You don't remember? Gohan always sleeps like a bear in hibernation after a meal, and we stopped by a restaurant before coming home. Sadly we'll have to make do with the living room though, I don't think even Gohan could sleep through us fucking on the bed he's sleeping in," she tells him, before moving her hands to unbutton her business top, sliding it off of her arms before raising her black shirt off of her head, revealing a black lace bra covering her well matured breasts. Goten's face went shocked as he saw her remove her upper clothing, his cock pulsing with lust.

"Wow Videl…," he said as he licked his lips, terribly wanting to sink his mouth into her breasts. Videl smiled proudly at Goten's reaction, before moving her hands to her back to unclip her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor. Goten swallowed hard when his eyes laid upon the biggest and second pair of breasts he's ever seen, losing nearly all self control as his hand made his way to his cock, stroking himself rapidly.

"I'm glad you like them…," Videl sultry says as she rises up off of her knees, bending over so that her breasts hang in front of Goten's face. She smiles as she feels his mouth latch onto one of her nipples, his free hand going to her other breast and madly groping it. Her eyes winced a bit as Goten was being a bit rough, but she didn't say anything as she expected he had little to no experience with a woman, somehow turning her on even more. While Goten had his fun with her tits, she moved her hand down to his length, pushing his own hand away from it so that she could stroke his saliva coated cock for him. Minutes later after the fun foreplay, Videl moved her chest away from Goten's face, smiling at him as she reached for his shirt. "Raise your arms up, I want to see that hot body of yours again," she said with a wink. Goten did as he was told, lifting his arms up so that Videl could remove his sweaty t-shirt from his body.

"Ah… such a big stud you've grown into," she tells her little brother-in-law as she brings her hands to her skirt, pulling them down while kicking off her shoes and sliding her stockings off of her long and smooth legs. Next to go was her thong, which Goten couldn't take his eyes off of. He licked his lips as he saw Videl slide her fingers through the waistline of her underwear, pulling it down to her ankles before stepping out of it, now completely nude. "So… what'cha think?" she asked Goten with a smile, jiggling her round breasts in her hands jokingly.

"I… think you should sit on my cock now," Goten told her, strongly gazing at her with lust in his eyes. Videl moaned lightly at hearing him say that, swinging her lovely leg over one end of Goten while moving the other leg on the other side of him, straddling him as she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, pushing him against the couch. She next moved her hand down to his member, raising it up as she lowered her womanhood down on it with ease, causing Goten to groan out while making Videl wince a bit.

"Mm, Goten, you're so big…," she told him, leaning her neck back and closing her eyes, enjoying the dick that was inside of her. Goten grunted as he felt his pulsating member be bounced on as he stared at Videl's breasts, gritting his teeth from the vibration of her body bouncing on his cock. He moved his head closer as he took one of her nipples into his mouth once more, madly sucking on it roughly causing Videl to yelp out.

"Mm, yeah baby, keep it up like that," Videl says to her little brother-in-law, boosting his confidence as he moved his hands to her hips, powerfully bouncing her on his stiff shaft himself. Her toes curled as she felt her body being woman handled by a kid she used to babysit so long ago, her voice lightly shouting in ecstasy.

"So… good…," Goten groaned against Videl's nipple, slithery licking up her well rounded breast before lifting Videl up off of his cock, positioning her on all fours on the couch. Videl didn't have a problem with this and didn't say anything; she just let Goten be in charge as she soon felt his cock re-enter her wet slit from behind. His hand slowly made its way to her short hair, grabbing it as he lifted her head back in a gentle manner while his hips bucked against her bottom; her round, juicy ass cheeks slamming against his waist.

"Mm… G-Go-ten… Got-en… yeah baby," she quietly cried out as she felt dominated by her "little brother" as she liked to think of him. They spent several minutes in that one position, with Goten steadily ramming his cock in and out of Videl's snatch, her teeth grinding against one another. Sweat started coming down their faces as minutes passed; Goten's stamina not fading at all. Eventually, though, Videl knew they were going to have to hurry it up in fear Gohan did wake up earlier than expected.

"Oh… Goten, babe… we-we're going to have to finish it up for now; Gohan may wake up soon and I don't want him to catch us," she said, stating the obvious. Even in his lustful state, Goten understood it would be very bad if his elder brother caught him with his wife, so he carefully pulled his wet member out of Videl's hole, stroking it some as he watched her sink to her knees in front of him.

"Let me have it," she told him. "Blow your load on me," she says with a wicked smirk. Goten grinned deviously back at her as he pumped his member with his right hand, blowing his load within a minute, groaning out loudly as he did. Videl slid her tongue out of her mouth as the creamy white substance shot out four different times, hitting her in the face, her mouth, and on her chest, with some even getting on her hair.

"Ugh…," Goten said, collapsing on the couch, trying to catch his breath. As Videl wiped the sperm out of her hair, she quickly grabbed her clothing from the floor and made her way to the bathroom on the first floor of the house. Before entering it, she was able to glance back at Goten, smiling.

"You should get dressed up and go take a shower at your home before you come back," she said. "I'm going to have a shower your cum off; Gohan can smell those things." Goten gulped for a moment, nervously remembering about his sleeping brother before nodding his head in agreement, quickly putting on all of his clothes while Videl entered the bathroom. As he left the house and shot up into the air to fly back home, thoughts ran ramped in his mind. Was what he did right? How would he and Videl act around each other now after what have happened? ...and what if Dende saw what had happened?

"Oh well," he said with a grin. He had just nailed the girl of his childhood dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
